Repercussions
by Strawberrywaltz
Summary: Tag to Tao of Rodney: After everything is said and done the team learns that invading ones mind in a state of self-preserving panic isn't a good thing. Carson whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Tag to Tao of Rodney: After everything is said and done the team learns that invading ones mind in a state of self-preserving panic isn't a good thing. Carson whump!

**Spoilers:** Tao of Rodney…and in the authors note slight spoils for Sunday…

**Warnings:** I don't have a beta…and this is my first attempt at a SGA fanfiction, but not my first fiction-writing experience. However all the mistakes I make are mine…cuz I'm a photographer, not a writer ^^ but I dabble. I

**A little FYI:** I just started watching SGA, epic show. So depressed about "Sunday" but to obsessed with Carson's character to let that be the end of his story.

_**Attention**_! I do not own anything having to do with Stargate Atlantis…if I did the episode "Sunday" would never have happened.

* * *

><p>For a terrifying moment, Carson was sure Rodney was about to fully master his state of mind and ascend. Watching the numbers lower steadily Carson felt a mixture of loss and hope for his friend lying motionlessly in the hospital bed. However that stalled moment of holding his breath in anticipation ended abruptly when the dying man's eyes snapped open like a cliché horror movie and suddenly Rodney's hands grabbed a hold of the shocked Doctor's white coat. Too surprised to flinch Carson's bright blue eyes widened drastically as pain shot through the physician's unprepared mind.<p>

Sharp, overly loud words began to string into burning sentences throughout Carson's inner consciousness. Rodney was talking to him telepathically, somewhere through the pain the realization registered with the doctor. The knife sharp assault to his mind was intense and brutal. It wasn't Rodney's fault necessarily that in the excitement he had lost complete control of how much power he put into the means of communication.

It was a twisting feeling, as if someone had shoved there hand through Carson's skull and fingers were burrowing into and mashing his brain. As Rodney fell limply back against the bed it took Carson a moment to recover enough from the startling sensation to start barking orders.

Even though the pain had been intense Rodney had imbedded his message securely in Carson's mind, the 'push' taking almost a brainwashed like quality over the doctor's mental state, telling his mind and body to move in a certain way even if Carson was still processing what had just happened to him.

"Carson," Dr. Weir's voice sounded, the tone was enough for the Scottish man to understand her protest without really paying much attention to what she said, or how much she said.

"You don't understand," Carson winced at the tone of his own voice, "Rodney just told me how to save his life!"

And then it was a race, adrenalin surged to replaced the pain unconsciously pushed in the back of his mind so that Carson could do the job he was born to do: Save lives. Saving the lives of his friends was never an easy one emotionally for the dedicated doctor, watching them head through the Gate and out into the worse danger imaginable while (most of the time) Carson sat on the sidelines had stolen sleep from the doctor more nights than he liked to admit, but knowing he could help them if needed was the doctor's purpose. And right now saving Rodney McKay was Carson's only purpose for being.

It wasn't until Rodney was wrapped in that strange bluish ribbon of light that Carson realized something was wrong. For once that 'wrong' had nothing to do with Rodney, the man was smiling and alive bouncing around with words of explanation. Cheering that he still had his smarts and was back to his own self again. No, the problem lay within Carson's own body, within his head. The pain, so abruptly pushed down came rushing back to the surface with a vengeance that could hardly be described in words.

The Scot's head throbbed terribly, face drained of what little color remained there after the initial assault. A shaky hand flew to Carson's suddenly clammy forehead causing Dr. Beckett to flinched, not realizing it was his own fingers trying to massage away the pain.

With everyone's focus on Rodney, Carson swayed dangerously in the background of the commotion, catching himself against the wall nearby where he was standing. The attempt at holding his body up was clumsy and uncoordinated as the doctor's thoughts rushed. He felt compelled to help Rodney still, even though it was clear to his visual and audible senses that Rodney was fine. Carson's vision swam and faded, a sharp gasp left his lips as his world flipped and suddenly he was crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always loved! I have more, I'm just tweaking my original plan slightly ^^ It's going to be epic.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

- Strawberrywaltz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was perfect, Rodney beamed as he announced the facts of what had occurred to his coworkers with the excitement of a hyper child. He still had his normal mental capabilities and his body, whole and in one piece and that would not change any time soon. Sure the loss of his awe inspiring 'super brain' would be cried over later, but for now the scientist was thrilled to still be alive.

Smiling broadly McKay glanced around the room at his friends, not sure at first who he was looking for until his blue eyes found the CMO's shaky, pale form. His original intent was to thank the doctor for his quick actions that had no doubt saved his life. Granted it was Rodney who had come up with the ingenious plan to save himself. Still the good doctor had played a very important part while Rodney had been unconscious. The smile vanished quickly as Rodney took a step forward, towards the crowd around him and his ailing friend.

"Carson?" Rodney's tone shifted from ecstatic to concerned so fast the others around him almost missed what was happening. Rodney's hands shot out, still thinking he had telekinesis capabilities and would be able to stop his best friend's quick decent. It didn't work, Rodney cursed inwardly at himself for being so foolish. His wide eyes moved with Carson as the medical doctor slipped gracelessly to the floor with a solid thud. "Carson!"

The room stilled and went silent (mostly because Rodney had stopped talking), everyone watching still trying to process what was happening.

"Somebody help him!" Rodney snapped finally, the first to jump into action, falling at Carson's still side to look the man over. The physicist stared in horror at the blood leaking out of Carson's nose sluggishly.

Lucky for Carson the medics that had rushed Rodney down to the 'super power' room were still bouncing with got-to-save-lives adrenalin and sprung to action when they had realized their boss had fallen over listlessly.

In the surge of movement Rodney was unceremoniously pushed out of the way, though he remained hovering just over the medic's shoulders as they worked, taking Carson's vitals and gently turning the unconscious man onto his back. Someone was shouting for the gurney and two of the nurses bolted up to grab it.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth's usually calm voice called out as she and Sheppard stepped closer to their fallen man and the buzzing activity.

One of the nurses stood up as the rest placed Carson's limp body on the stretcher and whisked him away. "We are unsure at the moment, Dr. Beckett could simply be exhausted, he has not had proper rest since this whole incident began." She tried to reassure the group with a small smile but turned away before more questions could be asked and was on the radio calling Dr. Olivia Nortan to the medical room.

"Nortan? Is she even experienced enough to help Beckett? She's like a baby doctor!" Rodney snapped at Elizabeth and John, following the medical team down the halls, matching the rushed pace. Sheppard and Weir glanced back at him in an obvious way and Rodney shrunk back, "Hey, I don't trust any of those doctors with their mumbo jumbo except for Carson."

"Cool it Rodney, let the good people do their jobs." John shot over his shoulder, sending the group into an anxious silence as they followed after Carson's gurney.

"He's stopped breathing!" Nurse Joy called out, halting the gurney to place her hand on Carson's neck. The group held their breath when she shook her head, "No pulse, starting CPR. Bag him!" She climbed on the gurney, straddling Carson as she began chest compressions and another nurse slipped an oxygen mask over Carson's nose and mouth and started squeezing the air into Carson's lungs.

"That's not exhaustion." Rodney stated the obvious after the medical team started down the hall again.

The friends past glances around to each other and John nodded, "No, no it's not."

* * *

><p>The group had been exiled to the 'waiting room' as Nortan worked on her patient. Teyla and Elizabeth stood off to the side, Sheppard lounged on a bench reading quietly while Ronon shifted uneasily and Rodney paced across the space in front of them.<p>

It was tense as time ticked past. Each member of the group lost in there own thoughts. Carson was a friend to just about everyone in Atlantis, but he was family to those in the waiting room.

"Rodney, would you sit down. You're making Ronon nervous." John hissed finally, looking up from his book. He had been on the same page since they had gathered together, so anyone who had been paying attention would know that he wasn't actually reading. Not that anyone was in fact paying attention to such trivial things. "Dr. Nortan will come out and inform us-"

"It shouldn't be taking this long. Carson would have-" Rodney jumped in, starting to ramble before his own rant was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Carson will be fine Rodney, have a little faith in those he hand picked for his service." Dr. Weir's voice echoed her typical 'diplomat' voice. "I'm sure they'll update us soon."

The physicist was not consoled by his superior's words. "Dr. Nortan probably doesn't even know what she's doing!" Rodney ranted, turning to face the group as he spoke. All eyes turned to him in that moment, "She's what? Twenty five?"

"Twenty six, actually." A soft voice sounded from behind Rodney. Closing his eyes Rodney had the sudden urge to smack himself in the forehead, but instead simply glared at his comrades, "A little warning next time? Guys?"

John flashed Rodney his typical sucks-to-be-you smile, "Well, you seemed so passionate, who were we to interrupt. Again."

Rodney turned to face the tiny porcelain-skinned doctor. She was a pretty little thing, her small stature seemed better suited for a gymnast or a ballet dancer rather than a surgical doctor. Carson had informed him once before that Olivia had better qualification than he did to work in Atlantis, but Rodney didn't trust just any doctor. Well, with the exception of his best friend. It helped that Carson was one of the few, or the only one depending who was asked, people who could put up with Rodney.

"Well, if I'm not interrupting anything," Olivia smiled at the group shyly, the small smile playing on her lips caused Rodney believe she was not as innocent as she appeared.

"Go ahead, you've kept us waiting long enough!" Rodney snapped, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Rodney!" Several of the group chastised weakly, but the young doctor shook her head.

"It's already, I know what it's like to have to wait for news like this." Olivia sympathized, "First I'd like to tell you all that Dr. Beckett is stable." The young doctor waited for the symphony of echoing sighs of relief faded before continuing with a small nod. "I've run extensive tests, everything from low blood sugar to detailed heart scans."

"You think he might have had a heart attack?" Elizabeth jumped in, concern evident in her eyes. The others reflected to the thought in their own ways, all looking devastated.

Dr. Nortan gave them a comforting smile, "I had worried that was the case at first, however, the tests showed there was nothing specifically wrong with his heart. The reason why his heart and lungs stopped working was due to traumatic shock to his system."

Confusion spread throughout the room, "But how is that possible? I mean, we were kind of focused on Rodney at the time but I don't recall Beckett being 'traumatically shocked' in any way." John spoke up, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

"I still have a few tests to run, but as of now we still don't know the cause of Dr. Beckett's current condition." She gave them a smile, "However I believe he will wake up soon, if you want to sit with him until that happens."

Her green eyes turned to Rodney, "Now, I understand that you feel fine after your little…experience." Olivia started, "However, I believe Dr. Beckett would fire me if I didn't run some tests on you as well, just to make sure that you are fully operational."

"It's been hours and none of Carson's staff seemed be to worried about my heath!" Rodney snapped, suddenly not interested in medical attention. Not when Carson was somewhere laying unconscious and in need of help.

"No one checked on you because Dr. Biro and Dr. Saunders both refused unless you fainted, I however am still concerned." She tipped her head, "I promise not to do anything I don't deem absolutely necessary." Olivia smiled brightly, something in that smile made Rodney feel very uneasy.

"I don't faint," Rodney growled, but relented, following the young doctor as she led him to an exam table.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Thanks to those who reviewed! I am super excited to be writing for this fandom! I hope that you all enjoy my story! More will be coming soon!

Thank you so much for the reviews (LyraLollygagger, BMick, and ladygris!) and those who have signed up for alerts! You guys are awesome!

Reviews and Reviewers are always loved!

- Strawberrywaltz

(btw: any typos are mine…but the characters [except for Olivia] and Atlantis are not)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next installment!

Lyralollygagger is now my Beta, (cue cheering and applause ^^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rodney sat on the edge of the medical bed and watched Nortan perform the last of her tests on him. Slowly he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants nervously. He really hated doctors and there was only one he would put up with and he was currently unconscious. "Shouldn't you be focused on figuring out what's wrong with Carson?" The physicist asked finally, crossing his arms over his chest like a child that just got a shot and no lollypop as a consolation prize.

"Nurse Joy will let me know the moment when the tests we ran come back," Olivia assured him with a caring smile, typing something into a computer. "Now, your vitals all look fine so I'm not going to admit you at the moment. It would be nice if you stuck around the infirmary until the blood tests I ran came back, just in case. But the scan was good and you seem to be functioning within all normal parameters."

Rodney dropped his eyes, not moving to get off the bed, hands still rubbing absentmindedly on his knees. The sudden plunge into silence caused the young doctor to study her patient carefully. "Dr. McKay, is something else on your mind?"

"It's just," Rodney started, risking a look at the young woman in front of him before sighing and dropping his eyes again, "I was wondering, about Carson." He sighed, managing to sound frustrated and annoyed at the same time, avoiding revealing his true feelings. "Could I have done this to him?"

Olivia tipped her head lightly, dipping down slightly to catch Rodney's eyes. She saw traces of fear. "What do you mean?"

The physicist's eyes rolled to the ceiling, skillfully avoiding making eye contact with the doctor as the guilt he had been trying so hard to conceal leaked out through his nervous body language. "I wasn't exactly holding back at the end…" Rodney started, rambling with nervous tension. "When I figured out how to save my life. I…communicated with Carson, telepathically. I was rushed; I felt myself dying. I was panicked, rough. I didn't hold back when I was in his mind. Could that have been the traumatic shock?"

Olivia straightened slightly after processing what she was being told. "That actually would explain…" Abruptly the doctor stopped talking and turned before she rushed over to Carson's side, causing Elizabeth and John to jump out of their seats as she approached.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at Rodney as he joined them, although hanging back and out of the way. His face looked pained, but not from any physical ailment.

"I'm going to run a few more scans-they should only take a moment," Olivia told the group, not going into detail on what the scans were for. She ran a light over Beckett's head and glanced at the screen it was hooked up to, eyeing the readouts.

"Well?" Rodney demanded both hesitantly and sounding on the verge of choking on his own hiccupping breath due to the panic he was feeling. "Was it me?"

"You, what?" John asked, confused watching Rodney as he took a step closer to Carson's bed before turning to look at Carson and than Olivia.

Elizabeth turned from Rodney to John and finally settled her eyes on Olivia. "Doctor, can you tell us what's going on?"

Olivia finally took her eyes away from the information on the screen and nodded. "Yes, Rodney just confessed that he might have been a bit rough with Carson's mind in his last ditch effort on communicating," she explained warily before turning to Rodney with an apologetic look in her green eyes. "Unfortunately these scans are limited. I won't know how much brain damage, if any, Dr. Beckett sustained until he wakes up. However, I am very positive that he will wake up. His brain activity is normal, if not a little above normal."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked, trying to mask her obvious concern.

Olivia smiled lightly, answering, "It could mean any number of things, none of which are overly worrisome. It could be that his brain is regaining balance after a 'power surge', if you will, or even simply he's having an intense and detailed dream. I want to stress that the extra activity is not nearly high enough for us to worry about at the moment. I'd be more concerned if the brain activity was decreasing." She promised confidently, "We'll know more when he wakes up. For now we're just going to have to wait."

* * *

><p>Three hours later and John Sheppard was taking his watch over a still pale Carson. The team had broken up into groups-he and Rodney were supposed to be on 'Carson watch' at the moment, however the scientist was currently MIA. That was fine, John would enjoy the silence while it lasted. That is, unless Carson were to wake up, then John would be thrilled for the silence to fade away.<p>

Ever since Dr. Nortan had mentioned the possibility of brain damage, the pilot's heart had been beating faster with worry. Carson was more than just a doctor; he was a friend to just about everyone on the Atlantis team. The idea of Carson being mentally different was hard for Sheppard to swallow.

And then there were other fears. Although he hadn't mentioned it to Olivia, John had wondered if maybe Carson had been 'infected' with the same problem Rodney had. He was not a medical or science genius, Sheppard was only a brilliant pilot, however he couldn't help but see a bit of similarity with more-active-brain-ness. Even though Dr. Nortan had claimed the brain activity to be too close to normal to worry about, John found himself uneasy.

A groan caused the pilot's panic to spike, "Carson?" John asked, bolting out of his seat and leaning over his pale friend. Briefly the pilot thought of calling for the beautiful Dr. Nortan, but stopped himself. Elizabeth had mentioned Carson stirring slightly during her watch before John had taken his turn and he didn't particularly want to give Nortan any more false alarms. Olivia was like Carson in a lot of ways-they were the type of doctors that wouldn't rest until their patient was well again.

A second, louder groan met John's ears and his heartbeat staggered, the noise the man was making sounded as though he was in pain. "Olivia!" John called out with no more hesitation, wincing slightly to himself when it caused Carson to flinch away from the sound, "Sorry buddy, I'll try not to be so loud." He promised in a softer voice.

Having been summoned Dr. Nortan magically appeared on the other side of Carson's bed just as slivers of bright blue cracked open in an unfocused manor.

"Carson?" Olivia asked lightly, keeping her voice soft as she checked Carson's vitals, her small fingers on his wrist. The blue widened, eyes blinking away confusion.

Blinking owlishly, the downed doctor stared blankly up at the two concerned faces before recognition flickered in the man's expressive eyes. "R'dn'y," Carson's weak voice mumbled, muscles tensing with a pathetic attempt to rise up off the bed. The monitors Carson was hooked up to started beeping wildly as the doctor's heartbeat started to race.

"Dr. Beckett, Rodney is fine, you need to calm down," Nortan's voice soothed gently, her hand squeezing Carson's shoulder lightly, trying to draw him back to the present.

"Dn't und'rst'nd," Carson slurred, his voice thick with his native accent. "Gotta save…R'nd'ny." The monitor sped up again, only to abruptly slow when Carson went limp again with a sigh.

"Doc?" John questioned Olivia as she checked Carson's vitals again.

With a sigh of relief Nortan looked up at John. "He just fell asleep," she promised.

There was a moment of silence as they both processed what had just happened. "That was weird, right?" John asked finally, not looking up from his friend's motionless face.

Olivia glanced up at John and shook her head slowly, "Not necessarily. The last thing Carson remembers is the urgency to save Rodney, the way he reacted suggests that he might not have been fully awake just yet and found himself reliving his last actions of consciousness." Something in her voice didn't sound as convinced as John wanted her to be, but he backed off. "Try to remain positive," Olivia offered lightly, reaching out to squeeze John's hand reassuringly before walking down the row of beds to another patient.

* * *

><p>Once again I'd like to thank Lyra! You rock!<p>

And I would like to thank my reviewers and all those who have signed up for alerts! It makes me feel special.

Until next time!

- Strawberrywaltz

Reviews are sunshine…and I'm in the middle of a blizzard so they would make me smile rather brightly ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Thank you so much for your continued interested in this story! I appreciate each and every one of you!

A big thank you to my Beta Lyra, she rocks so much! (Still any mistakes that linger are definitely mine!)

Thank you so much for those who reviewed for the last chapter: Ladygris, BMick, Moonlight83 and SGA FAN ^^ You guys make my day each time you review! It was actually Moonlight and SGA fan that prompted me to update today ^^

Chapter 4

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Rodney McKay didn't avoid things. No, he was simply focused. Focused on anything that wasn't Carson's unknown condition, that is. It was called being busy. Yes, technically he had told Dr. Nortan that he would hang around the infirmary until those blood cultures came back from the lab, but the guilt was like a storm in the physicist's mind, crushing and drowning Rodney in unwanted emotions. So the scientist grabbed onto his own personal life preserver and buried his mind under a pile of work. Even if what he was working on was too complicated for even a man of his brilliance – not that the prideful man would ever admit it out loud. Still, it was a pleasant distraction.<p>

"Rodney, what are you doing here?" Radek questioned, stopping in his tracks halfway into the room.

Without looking at the other scientist, Rodney rolled his eyes to the ceiling before once again fixing them on the tablet he was working with. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Working," Radek answered, his voice sounding unsure, but probably not for the reason that was obvious. Still, bullying Zelenka was another opportunity to not think about what Rodney was so desperately trying not to think about.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Rodney cheered with no real enthusiasm and plenty of mockery.

Radek set down the equipment he had been recalibrating and eyed his fellow thinker carefully. Rodney watched this from the corner of his eyes and tried ignoring the concern in his friend's expression. "What do you want Radek?" Rodney sighed out his frustration, typing a sequence of code out on the keyboard in front of him as he set down his tablet.

"Well, I hadn't expected you here," Zelenka admitted. "However, since you are here, perhaps you can update me on Carson's condition? I unfortunately have not had the time to go to the infirmary to see him for myself."

Already stiff muscles tightened painfully across Rodney's shoulders, causing the scientist to hunch in more, curling into himself protectively. "Do I look like a medical professional? Go ask Nortan, she's 'Carson' for today," McKay snapped, his voice sharper than normal. Everything about his appearance was telling Radek to back off.

Zelenka didn't receive the hint, or choose forcibly to ignore the signs. "Look, Rodney – "

"Radek, I'm kind of in the middle of something here…if you wouldn't mind?" Rodney snapped again, blazing blue eyes glaring into Zelenka's surprised face.

Without making any indication that he intended to leave, Radek moved to glance over Rodney's shoulder at the equations on the screen. "What even are you trying to do?" Zelenka sounded genuinely confused before making a 'oh' noise in the back of his throat. "Are you trying to – "

"Yes, yes…I realize it's too much for your small mind to comprehend but even after my loss of super brain power – "

Radek scoffed, interrupting his friend easily as he waved a hand to the screen. "Rodney, this equation doesn't even make sense…" The man started to point out several flaws only to be abruptly interrupted himself.

"Shows how much you're small mind can – "

"Rodney!" Zelanka snapped finally, his voice a sigh of frustration. "Please, we both know this isn't about your terribly miscalculated equations." This caught Rodney's attention, and Radek continued before Rodney could speak again. "You're avoiding what's happened with Carson."

For a moment Rodney stared at Zelenka with his mouth opening and closing slightly, like a goldfish in a glass bowl would do. The moment passed although Rodney remained flustered, moving to stack some papers on his desk. "I'm not avoiding it: he's in the infirmary, I'm here. There's no avoiding happening!" Spent from his ranting, Rodney let his body fall into the nearest chair, hands covering his distraught face. Who was he kidding? No one. Radek was oh so very right – though Rodney would never say the words 'you're right' out loud to Zelenka.

Another minute ticked by and ended with a longsuffering sigh. "The whole thing is my fault and I can't even do anything to help," Rodney admitted finally, looking at his colleague and sometimes friend.

Radek's eyes filled with sympathy for the other man, "Look, Rodney, if you want to talk about it…"

"Nope." Rodney tensed up as he mentally rebuilt his defenses. Turning back to his equations, McKay's eyes refocused on his computer screen, effectively shutting the conversation down. "I've got a lot of ingenious work to do at the moment. So if you wouldn't mind…" The physicist waved Zelanka off with his hand, never looking at the man.

With a drawn out sigh Radek relented, visually deflating. "Rodney, just know that there are people you can talk to, if you want to."

Slowly, Rodney nodded and with nothing left to say, Zelenka left.

* * *

><p>Carson woke again with a new companion by his side.<p>

"Ronon?" Carson muttered, his voice sounding softer than he had anticipated. Eyelids blinked slowly at the large man suddenly towering over his bedside. The Scotsman was a bit more awake this time and the alarm that surfaced hit fast. It wasn't a creeping memory in the back of his mind; it was a car crash force rushing to consume every thought in his consciousness. Carson immediately started to push up off the medical bed to sit up, his facial expression the definition of panic. "Rodney, I have – "

"Doc?" Ronon hesitated at first, unsure of what to do, "Doc, lay back down…" he spoke firmly, grabbing Carson's shoulder to stop him from making it off the bed.

"No, I have ta – " Carson insisted, only to be sharply cut off by another familiar voice.

"You 'have to' do nothing, Dr. Beckett." Olivia appeared on the other side of Carson's bed, helping Ronon force the downed doctor back against the pillow. "All you need to do is sit back and relax." She smiled brightly despite her stern words. "Now, how are you feeling?"

The alarm within Carson wasn't calmed by her words. It spread like a wild fire, sending his heart racing in response. "Wait – no – Rodney, we need to get him back to the chamber! I have to save him, don't you understand?" Carson tried to push upward again, only to be held in place by strong hands.

"But McKay is fine." Ronon spoke out, voice confused as his brown eyes locked with Olivia's.

Olivia frowned as she looked down at her panicked patient, "Carson, you already saved Rodney, he's fine."

That caused Carson to pause from his struggles, "What?" The question hung in the air as Carson visibly searched his mind for the memory of the actions. After a few shaky minutes, Carson recalled the past in detailed flashes and nodded slowly. "Aye, I-I remember that now." The panic wasn't leaving him though, the Scotsmen still felt the overwhelming need to repeat the actions to save Rodney's life.

Olivia and Ronon both could see the confusion on Carson's face growing, his hands trembling slightly as Olivia felt his rapid pulse on his wrist. "Dr. Beckett, can you tell me what it is that you're feeling?" She was doing her best to project 'calm' hoping that somehow her own serenity could be passed on to her CMO.

Carson took a moment again before answering, his eyes filled with misted confusion, "Ta be quite honest I feel a bit lost, love. Ye're positive that Rodney's fine? The danger's passed? There's nothing further wrong with the lad?" The Scotsman's voice broke slightly at the end of his sentence as the sea of panic continued to surge within him.

"Yes," Olivia answered firmly, her voice clear with absolution.

The word seemed to mean little to Carson, who shook his head in a frustrated gesture and moved to get off the bed again despite both Ronon and the female doctor restraining him. "I donnae know why I feel so panicked, just let me see him for me self. Maybe I'll be better off if I see him with my own eyes, lass." Carson trained his begging eyes to Olivia, pleading with her with his whole being. Yes, he remembered rushing his friend down to that horrid room and vaguely could picture the strange ribbon like light wrapping itself around Rodney, but still the panic seized him.

Slowly Olivia nodded, looking very worried as she glanced from Carson to Ronon who met her eyes, silently agreeing to take on the task of locating the wayward physicist and left the infirmary immediately. Stalking down the halls of Atlantis with a set mind to complete his mission.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, thank you so much for reading! More will come soon!<p>

- Berry


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! This chapter was dedicated to my Beta (Lyra) for her awesome victory over a project! It is also extra long in her honor ^^

Thank you to everyone who has subscribed for alerts and a BIG thank you to Moonlight83, SGA FAN, ladygris, and BMick who took the time to leave me a comment! They always make my day!

Warning: This chapter has HEAVY spoilers for the episode "Runner"

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ronon Dex was a big scary guy – and that fact hadn't changed even after he had learned to be somewhat social among other humans again. Being a Runner left him alone for the majority of seven years. Those he did meet along his way were in danger the longer they stayed with the Sateden, not to mention a danger to himself. Ronon had learned quickly that it was easier for everyone if he simply watched his own back. When he had met Sheppard and Teyla Ronon had explained that much to them.

Hope wasn't really the big man's style, especially after all he had been through. Still, the idea of not being on the run anymore was enough to make the Ronon pause. Maybe that was why, on that godforsaken planet, he had agreed to see their doctor friend. Still, even with that slight hope that he'd be free of his constant burden, Ronon had been less than pleasant towards the group of strangers. In fact he had been intimidating and bad tempered. He had stunned Teyla and Sheppard multiple times and vaguely remembered growling at Carson a few times as the man set up for the surgery.

However, beyond all reasons and ideas of self-preservation, Dr. Carson Beckett had not only agreed to help Ronon despite the shadowed circumstances – the impending threat of the Wraith showing up and Teyla being held hostage at gun point before and during the surgery – but began to order Ronon around with surprising authority the second he entered the scene. It was obvious the smaller man was afraid – even though Carson had done his best to hide it, Ronon had been able to sense the fear.

The doctor showed his inner bravery by saving the Runner. The act created a bond between the men, even if the doctor didn't realize it. Carson had given Ronon a new chance at life, and the Satedan owed Carson more than words or actions could express.

Most people would run away instead of trying to help him, and he'd been a Runner too long to not realize that a gun had been trained on his head the entire time the doctor was slicing into his back. John could have taken him out at any moment and left with his people safe and sound, but he didn't. It was Sheppard's honor that had captured Ronon's attention enough to join his team, but it was originally Carson's act that got him to stay. Not only had he vowed to find Ford, but also by saving his life he owed Carson a debt not easily repaid.

This – finding Rodney and dragging him to the infirmary – wouldn't even come close to clearing that debt. Since joining Atlantis, Carson had saved his life over and over again – not only his life, but also those of the people who quickly became Ronon's friends.

Ronon was quickly realizing he would probably never fully repay Carson for all he had done for him and Atlantis, however that didn't keep him form trying.

* * *

><p>Rodney had given up on his equations. Like Radek had predicted, the formula had been a complete waste of time. It, along with several other projects Rodney had been working on when he had a super mind, were now too complicated and intricate for McKay to understand in a way that would be beneficial to him or Atlantis. It was very frustrating, but being alive was a decent enough consolation prize, though barely.<p>

"McKay!" A loud, rough voice shattered the shield of solitude Rodney had built around himself in his empty lab. The physicist jumped out of his skin, knocking the plate of snacks he had gathered over, sending different items of food – including his beloved blue Jell-O – onto the floor.

"Ronon, ugh, look what you did!" He whined in a high-pitched, child like voice pointing an accusing finger at the Caveman's chest. McKay's arms began to flail around, signaling the start of what was sure to be a long-winded rant, stopped only when Ronon seized hold – none to gently – of his arm and forcefully began pulling him from the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The whine turned to frustration mixed with annoyance in an instant as the scientific doctor struggled to free his arm while stumbling along, trying to keep his feet under him and match Ronon's quick, long-stridden pace. In the end Rodney found him self literally being dragged along. "Seriously, what the hell?"

Ronon growled, not bothering to slow his pace or even look at McKay as he spoke his simple three-worded response. "Carson needs you."

Rodney glared back at Ronon, still fumbling to match the giant's steps so he would have some control over his forward moving motion. Being dragged along like a rag doll was making his stomach queasy. In fact, Rodney was almost happy that they were headed for the infirmary. After this the physicist would need to calm the growing nausea, and probably something for the painful bruise 'Conon's' grip would leave on his arm later.

"Is this really necessary?" Rodney huffed as they continued their unyielding march down the corridors of Atlantis. Some people stopped and eyed the two as they staggered passed. Well, Rodney staggered, Ronon strolled. "You're cutting off the circulation in my arm! It's not like Carson's going anywhere, what's the rush – oh my God, Carson's dying isn't he?" And like someone had flipped a switch, Rodney went from annoyed and frustrated to concerned and panicked instantly. Instead of fighting Ronon he suddenly managed to get his feet righted correctly and surpassed Ronon's stride so he was actually the one leading the larger man to the infirmary.

Ronon made no attempt to correct McKay about Carson's condition – although the big man was pretty sure the good doctor was in no danger of immediate death. They were almost to their destination anyway. Besides, if it got McKay to shut his mouth and hurry up, it couldn't be all bad – at least in this situation.

The two men entered the infirmary and turned the corner, and when Carson came into view – sitting up and chatting with Dr. Nortan – Rodney glared at Ronon again, stopping in his tracks immediately. "You made it sound as if he had his two feet in his grave and Nortan was getting ready to close the casket! What kind of man are you? That's right you're not a man! You're a Neanderthal!" The physicist huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a disgruntled teenager.

"Rodney!" The panic in Carson's voice distracted Rodney enough to leave mid-rant and hurry the last few steps to Carson's bedside. Even though Carson was sitting up and talking, McKay quickly realized something was still wrong with the man. Beckett's skin was ghostly pale and beads of salty sweat were evident on his forehead. Even his breathing was off, too rapid and uneven, like he was having some sort of panic attack – one that had obviously gotten worse since Rodney's arrival.

The panic was clear in Carson's blue eyes as he stared up at Rodney, moving to get up as he spoke, only to be held down by Ronon who immediately appeared at Dr. Nortan's side. "Och, Ronon, I need to check the man out!" Carson complained in a growl of frustration, but managed to pull Rodney closer to inspect him. "Lad, are you alright? Yer suffering no ill effects from whatever that thing did ta ya?"

At the same time as Carson checked Rodney's vitals, Olivia was checking on Carson. "His heart rate is getting too fast," she muttered to herself more than to the boys. Shaking her head finally, she ducked away from the bed for a moment, coming back with a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"What's wrong with him?" Rodney squeaked, shocked at the sight of the needle.

Carson turned his eyes to her as well and glared, "And what exactly do you think yer gonnea doing with that?" The distressed Scotsman demanded, wondering why they were all fussing about him when Rodney was the one dying moments ago. Well, hours ago, Carson realized when he added the time he had been unconscious together.

Not wanting to cause Carson anymore unnecessary fear, Olivia set the needle aside on a conveniently placed medical tray table, though keeping it well within reach. "Carson, it's only a mild sedative, it won't even put you to sleep. However, your heart is beating too fast and if you don't calm down on your own – " she shook her head again, barely containing her own growing panic, "you're heart is going to arrest from the strain."

Carson's breathing was coming in panting hiccups by that point, and he knew she was right. He was just so panicked, which didn't make any sense since he had confirmed that Rodney was fine with his own eyes. "I'm s-sorry lass, just-just give me a-a minute." Carson shook his head, visibly concentrating on taking slower, deeper breaths to slow his speeding heart rate. The minute passed and it was clear to everyone watching on with concern that Carson was unable to make a difference as the panic raged through him; reluctantly Beckett finally nodded to Olivia, signaling his consent for the drug to be injected into his IV port.

It took longer than any of them wanted for the drug to kick in, but eventually the strains afflicting Carson started to ebb away until he was breathing evenly once again, laying heavily back against the bed.

"Thanks, lass." Beckett breathed out, closing his eyes as he spoke the words but opening them up again to glance at Rodney.

Rodney stared back at his best friend, eyes still wide from what he had just witnessed. "Are you sure yer alright, Rodney?" Carson asked again. Even though he could see Rodney was fine, something inside of him still kept telling him – no, demanding – that he throw the man on a gurney and take him down to the room that had started this entire mess.

"I'm fine," Rodney promised sincerely, though his voice squeaked from his own rollercoaster of anxiety. "Are you okay?"

At his friend's rushed question Carson closed his eyes again and slowly shook his head, "I don't believe I am." He admitted honestly, "My mind is still racing, och, I feel rather dizzy love." Beckett switched the person his words were directed to quickly, turning his head towards the younger doctor.

"I'll give you something for that," Olivia promised, patting Carson's arm lightly. "Are there any other symptoms?"

"My head is pounding," Carson replied easily, then paused before adding, "And I'm a wee bit queasy." A tickle at his nose brought Carson's hand up to rub it, red liquid staining his fingers as he pulled them away. "Olivia," Carson paled further, looking from his own blood up into the young woman's deep green eyes. "What's happenin ta me?"

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger!<p>

More will come soon!

Also, tonight's weather is frightening. I have several friends that live in the paths of the storms and I wish them and you all safety.

- Strawberrywaltz


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello world, tomorrow is my birthday so I thought I'd give you guys an update as a present..._

_Thanks so much to my Beta Lyra who puts up with me…sniffle, you epic!_

_A special thanks to all who take the time to review, you make my day!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After another round of testing, Carson's closest friends huddled around Dr. Nortan as she broke the news to them. "The tests show that – overlooking the obvious increase in stress due to the panic – Carson is in perfect health. His brain scans came back clean – there are no signs of bleeding or clots. The blood tests are clean, everything appears fine other than his constant panic and the nose bleeds. Anxiety can cause all his symptoms, but I've known Carson for some while now, this is not in character."

John frowned at the news, as did the rest of the group listening. "So what exactly are you saying Doc?" the pilot asked sharply, stealing a glance over to Carson's bed. The man was pale, head back against the pillows with his eyes closed. Even resting and drugged the man seemed unbelievably stressed out. Sheppard had known Atlantis's CMO long enough to agree the panic was not in character. Not for seemingly no reason – maybe off world being chased down by Wraith but not in the comfort of his own Infirmary.

Olivia sighed, looking across the room at the sleeping figure known to be Carson. "After what Rodney told me, I think that when he 'entered' Dr. Beckett's mind he may have reprogrammed Carson's brain activity and in turn his core emotions. Since Rodney was reasonably stressed and panicked himself, he may have overloaded Carson's mind somehow." She sighed and looked back at the group with honesty shinning in her eyes. "This is something I am very unfamiliar with – any doctor from Earth would be in this situation. For now all I can do is keep him lightly sedated so that his heart isn't put under such harsh strain it arrests and hope that the panic will eventually fade away."

The group fell silent for a moment, each of the friends digesting what they had just been told. Finally it was Rodney that shattered the silence, "Let me get this straight, you don't know what's happening to him? You just admitted to us that you don't have a clue what's going on."

"No one could!" Olivia jumped to her own defense, losing her mask of calm to reveal to them how frustrated she really was. Carson was her boss and her friend and she could do nothing to help him. "It's not like I've run across many psychic victims on Earth!"

Ever the one to prevent a fight, Elizabeth cut off Rodney with her own words before things could escalate. "Dr. McKay, I'm sure that Dr. Nortan and her staff are doing everything possible to understand this. Pointing fingers and berating people isn't going to help Carson." Though Rodney and Olivia both were still glaring at one another, the fight, for the moment, seemed to be quieted.

"Okay, so you think Carson's mind is overloaded with panic?" John asked Nortan, still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"The brain is very delicate, and it's been known that during brain surgery if the surgeon argues with someone or there is a general negative atmosphere in the OR the patients personality can shift. Rodney was literally inside his mind…I can't think of another medical reason. For all we know Carson could wake up tomorrow, or in a few hours and be completely fine."

John's frown deepened and his forehead furrowed as he considered the young doctors words. "You think that this might wear off?"

Nortan closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath just to keep from screaming at them. She didn't know if it would wear off or not – she didn't know anything. This was out of her league and Olivia wasn't too proud of a person to deny that. "I've spoken with Carson and we both believe it's a possible outcome. However there is no telling when or if it will happen."

Dr. Weir let out another sigh and Rodney started pacing restlessly. Teyla and Ronon both shared confused and concerned expressions before glancing at John, whose face showed how his mind was tumbling thoughts around inside his brain for a plan. The pilot was a man of action and if anyone could come up with an out of the box plan it would be him.

"So if Rodney shoving his panic into Carson caused him to freak out…" John started, only to stop hesitantly.

"Hey!" Rodney hissed, taking the pause as a moment to defend himself. "I was dying!"

Sheppard ignored the outburst and continued his train of thought, eyes burrowing into Nortan's green orbs. "So maybe if someone projected calm into his mind? Would that work?"

The young female doctor took a minute to ponder the inquiry before answering. "In theory that would possibly fix the problem. However no one on Atlantis – as far as I've been told – has the ability to enter ones mind to project feelings."

John shook his head. "When I was stuck with those Ancients trying to ascend, Teer talked about reaching a state of mind were it was possible to do…that sort of thing." He waved his hand as he slowed his speech in hesitation. It wasn't like he was an expert in what he was trying to talk about – yet if there was hope he needed to throw it out into the idea pile.

The group considered his words and finally Nortan shook her head. "No, it's to risky. Even if someone gained the ability through meditation, the odds of doing more damage is too high. If it were someone with experience in this type of healing I'd be more open to the idea. But Carson's mind is in a very delicate state. If someone were to go back into his mind untrained, I'm afraid it might drive him mad."

With a light sigh Dr. Weir glanced at the two Pegasus Galaxy locals. "Teyla, Ronon, do either of you know of any way to help Carson? Some sort of place or people who can heal the mind?" It was a long shot, but it wouldn't be the first time the two came up with a Pegasus alternative and save the day.

Ronon grunted a no easily enough but Teyla paused, tipping her head to the side in thought. "There was a group of people who had great knowledge of speaking with the mind. We used to trade with them, however I believe their whole village was culled by the Wraith." She shook her head slowly, "I do not believe any of them survived. I am sorry."

While Teyla spoke, Ronon seemed to take interest in her words. "Are you talking about the Kyreans?" He asked suddenly, gathering the attention of the group.

Rodney, unable to keep his mouth shut turned his glare on the big man. "Did you just say Koreans? How is that helpful?"

"Not Ko-re-ans, he said Kye-rea-ans," Sheppard corrected, pleased to be the one to say things right for once. It seemed he was always getting the pronunciation of the Pegasus galaxy names wrong.

Teyla glanced at Ronon with surprised eyes, ignoring the others. "You know of them?"

The Runner dropped a shoulder in a light shrug. "I know of one," Ronon corrected, dropping his gaze for a moment before locking his brown eyes on Dr. Nortan. "How long does Carson have?"

Doctor Nortan glanced back at Carson again as the man winced in his sleep, muscles tensing. She would need to give the man another sedative soon to keep his heartbeat calm. "If we can keep his heart rate at a safe level and no new symptoms appear then he should be fine, however he won't be able to return to work in his condition."

"That wouldn't be living for Carson," Sheppard muttered to himself, concern and stress about the situation clear in his tense stance. Finally he looked up at Ronon who seemed to be considering something in the sanctity of his mind. "What are you thinking, big guy? Got an ace hidden up your sleeve?" The hope in his light-hearted comments was unmistakable. "Do you know where we can find one of these Kyreans?"

Ronon shook his head. "No, but I know where she might go."

"She?" Rodney piped in curiously. "What, is she an old girlfriend?"

Ronon glared at the physicist but didn't acknowledge the comment as he turned to look at Elizabeth. "Do I have permission to use the Stargate?"

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded quickly. "Do you think you can find this person?"

Ronon shrugged, "It depends," he admitted without making any effort to expand on the thought.

"Depends on what?" Rodney and John asked at the same time.

"Depends on if she thinks I'm dead or not."

* * *

><p><em>As my beta put it: "The plot thickens!"<em>

_Don't worry, plenty more Carson Whump to come!_

_More coming soon_

_- Berry_


	7. Chapter 7

_Repercussion Notice_

_So it's been a while since I updated – how sad is that? Pretty sad I'd say._

_Okay, so here's the deal my wonderful readers! In order to complete this story I'm skipping ahead. I'm giving you what I wrote a while back…like a really long time ago…so that this story can get wrapped up._

_Basically the chunk I'm skipping is build up for the part I'm giving you. Carson's mind is deteriorating faster then Nortan or our favorite Scottish doctor predicted leaving our heroes scrambling to find Ronon's friend to save his life._

* * *

><p><em>This is that: <em>Chapter Seven

"According to the locator, she should be somewhere around here." Rodney announced eyes still following the blinking dot on the transmitter's screen.

Ronon scanned the ground carefully, looking for any signs left behind by the younger Runner. Shyna however was smart, a fast learner, it kept her alive in the beginning – and now.

Sheppard was looking around as well, probably searching for more Wraith rather then the stranger. "Rodney? Where is she?" John asked voice tone giving away his impatience.

"We're standing on top of the dot, I swear!" Rodney shot back, glancing over at Ronon. "Where would she be likely to hide?"

"Here." A faint voice said from above them.

The group looked up into the thick branches high above them. Ronon wanted to hit himself. "Shyna, it's been a while." He greeted, though he still couldn't see her.

Rodney and Sheppard glanced at one another before scouring the trees tops above them. There was no real sign of the girl despite the faint voice. "You see anything?" Rodney asked Sheppard.

"Not a thing." John replied.

Both were thinking the same thing. Well, Rodney assumed they were. The scientist had already conjured up a solid picture in his mind of what he expected the female Runner to look like. After all, Ronon had agreed that she was a female version of himself. So automatically Rodney had pictured a tall masculine woman with budging muscles, dreadlocks and a moody personality. If he were honest with himself, the soft chime of a voice floating from the trees didn't really fit the picture he had created for himself.

"Ro," A light thud from behind the group signaled the girl had joined them on the ground. The group turned and Rodney's jaw dropped. Shyna was anything but a burly bear of a woman. She was small and at first glance didn't look older then a sixteen year old girl. One of those preppy cheerleaders than never really talked to him – at least not for socialization. A few were smart enough to ask Rodney to do their homework.

Ronon took a step closer, "Shy." He greeted, his tone a bit lighter then he typical spoke. Almost excited – well as excited as Ronon could manage to sound. Perhaps, Rodney smirked to himself, he hadn't been to far off when he assumed that Ronon and Shyna were a couple at some point. Or maybe the big man was happy they had finally found the one person – that they knew of – who could save Carson from losing his mind.

Rodney took a moment to get a good look at the girl. She was young, her age probably closer to early twenties rather then late teens – despite the scientists initial guess. Her skin was tan, but in a pale way – some sort of milky mix between the two. Shyna's hair was the color of fire, orange and long hanging in a messy braid on her back. Her eyes were deep purple, but besides that the rest of her looked normal – nearly human.

Pale raised scars flecked the girl's skin, some more noticeable than others. Like the lines on her face were mostly faint enough to be covered with modern makeup, but it wasn't as if the girl had access to that. Or cared – Rodney winced – she had more important things to worry about then cosmetics. Still Rodney couldn't help but grimace at the scars – the most eye catching was the line that trailed from the girl's hairline down over her right eye down to her chin. Rodney swallowed thickly as he examined the scar and couldn't help but notice how the cruel mark looked like it had been inflicted by some sort of knife, probably by some means of torture.

The scars on her arms looked less methodical and more vicious no doubt left behind from all sorts of near death experiences.

Shyna's attention had been pulled from being reunited with her long lost friend to the eyes she had drawn – the eyes of strangers. Deep purple met with Rodney's blue gaze for a moment. "Uh, sorry." He dropped his eyes shamefully, feeling bad for making the girl into a spectacle.

"Ronon," Shyna spoke again before hugging the larger man, "I'm so happy you're alive!" She smiled, but a wince quickly followed. "Although I am a little pissed off you stopped dropping by." With surprising speed Shyna smacked Ronon hard on the arm and openly glared up at him. "I thought you were dead! I mean I hoped you weren't, so I kept leaving messages but – "

Ronon shook his head, placing a heavy hand on her small shoulder. She looked too breakable to Rodney to be a Runner who have survived alone for so long being hunted down by Wraith. "Shy, there isn't much time. Can you read me? It will save us time. Then we must hurry to the gate."

"It will be guarded by now, you should have stayed away. We already agreed it was to dangerous to stay together." She glared up at Ronon again – though the glare was somehow both playful and biting at the same time. "Well, you decided really."

With a sigh Ronon shook his head in frustration. "Shyna. Read me."

"Fine." Shyna sighed, reaching out and placing both of her hands on either side of his face. Her pointer and middle finger placed on the outer side of his eyes, which closed at her soft touch. "Relax, Ronon."

Rodney glanced at Sheppard who had been watching the exchange with as much, if not more, curiosity and surprise as the scientist had. "Do you think they're about to kiss?" John asked slowly, lips pursed together as his eyes narrowed carefully. His voice was hushed so as not to disturb whatever the hell was happening.

"Doubtful." Rodney muttered in return, his eyes scanning the greenery around them. "I'm half expecting her to say the Vulcan Mind Meld thing."

A whispery gasp drew his eyes back to the two as Shyna released Ronon and nearly fell over

"Shy, are you injured? Why didn't you say anything?" Ronon hissed, catching the girl.

Shyna smiled back at Ronon in a disarming way. "Old injury, no need to worry." She winced, gasping again when Ronon's arm snaked around her back to support her better. "Not like that, please Ro." Shyna pulled away and immediately Ronon's arm fell away and his hands wrapped firmly around her upper arms to guild her towards a fallen tree.

"You could have told me." Ronon growled trying to lift up the girl's leathery vest and the cotton shirt underneath to get a good look at the wound. Or something else, who really knew with the caveman? Rodney shook his head.

The girl smiled weakly back at her old friend while batting his hands away. "Where would be the fun in that? Besides, it's not like we have time for this now. The sooner we make it to the gate the sooner we can meet up with Dr. Reed. He can take a look at it when he removes the tracker." Her voice got a tad bit emotional at the end, but the girl quickly cleared it away. Hope was dangerous after all. "Then I can go back with you and help your friend, Carson." In all honesty her speech was for the strangers accompanying Ronon. They were unfamiliar with her ways, Ronon knew them well enough to know that she had all the information needed. No explanation necessary. The others were less open minded, it was clear by the blank looks on their faces. She smiled.

"How do you – ?" John started to question only to stop and shake his head, "Mind reader, right. This is a whole new kind of crazy for me to wrap my head around." He sighed, "Alright, we need to move before more Wraith crash your reunion."

The group made it to the gate with expert timing. Two darts screamed as they flew out of the open Iris.

"Damn," John sighed, of course things weren't going to be easy for them.

Ronon appeared next to him, leaving Shyna to kneel next to Rodney behind them. Sheppard couldn't help but notice the way the scientist was staring at the girl. It was hard for him to believe that Ronon had been running around with a girl like that for seven years. Well, less then that, they had separated. How the girl had lived was a mystery, she didn't look like much of a fighter.

"Let's just blow past them, the longer we wait the more will come and it will be even harder to get out." Ronon spoke with confidence and John trusted his judgment.

With a nod a plan formulated in his mind. "Okay, McKay you stay back here with Shyna. Ronon and I will go take out the guards around the Stargate. Once things look clear you two dial the gate and we'll get the hell out of dodge."

"I can fight." Shyna spoke up, moving forward to kneel next to John.

Sheppard saw no trace of fear in her eyes and was impressed, but it didn't change that she was a stranger and one he didn't fully trust. "No offense, of course. But this is a rescue mission and we wouldn't be very good Knights in Shinning Armor if we let you fight in your condition."

"Knights in Shinning Armor?" Shyna repeated, clearly confused as she turned to Ronon, "What are they talking about? What does night time have to do with armor?"

Ronon shrugged. "You get used to them."

With a look of acceptance Shyna turned back to John, "I'm not one to sit around while other people are in battle. Ronon taught me that. I want to help."

"You're no good to us dead." Sheppard snapped, but relented since they didn't have time to argue. "Fine, Rodney, make sure she's covered."

The girl looked offended but reframed from arguing further. Rodney's jaw dropped and decided to react the complete opposite. "I for one liked the original plan! You know, the one where I stay here where it's safe and you two go and get yourselves killed!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Rodney, there aren't even that many Wraith." He sighed, "Fine, stay here, by yourself. Let's go." The last bit was directed towards the two Runners who nodded and started forward.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go!" Rodney whined, gripping his gun with both hands before scrambling after the trio.

They went in guns blazing. Sheppard and Ronon firing as they walked down the hill. Shyna drew her swords from the double sheath on her back, using the strange blue tinted blades to actually absorb the stunner blasts.

Ronon glanced over at her with an impressed look. "Nice upgrade."

"Thanks," Shyna shot back, getting close enough to a Wraith to take a slice at him.

John glared back at Rodney as the scientist emptied a round into a Wraith a little too close for comfort to him. "Rodney, dial the gate!"

"On it," McKay responded, pushing his gun out of the way as he moved to the DHD. Shyna moved to defend him, her blade absorbing a blast aimed at the scientists back. Rodney glanced over at the Kyrean and gave a short nod of thanks before quickly punching in the sequence for one of three planets they planned to go to before meeting up with Teyla and Dr. Reed.

The group jumped through the Stargate just as the Darts screamed above them. On the other side Rodney quickly rushed to the DHD on the new planet and cut the connection to start a new sequence.

And they were on their way.

"We did it." Rodney cheered once they reached their final destination. Soon they'd be back in Atlantis and Carson's brain would be fixed. For once everything seemed to be working out.

And that's when Shyna collapsed.

"Shy!" Ronon barked, to far away to catch the small girl in time.

"Was she hit by a stunner?" John asked, rushing to the opposite side of the fallen girl. She was pale, eyes closed with beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"No, it's her wound. It's infected." Ronon answered him, gathering the small girl gently in his arms before heading for the clearing. His silent intentions were clear, he was taking her to the meeting place. Only Dr. Reed could help her now.

* * *

><p>Ronon was stressed. He had finally gotten Shyna back – she was finally going to be free like he was and then this happened. Growling the ex Runner picked up his already hurried pace. If only he had gone after her sooner, there had been moments when he could have asked his new allies the favor. Carson would have agreed without flinching. However Shyna had told him stories of her people's history, how they had been enslaved for their unusual gifts – how that was why the Wraith destroyed her village. She wasn't one who was quick to show her abilities and she was even slower to trust.<p>

The only reason why she was here now was because of Ronon and how he owed Carson. Shyna knew it was important for the ex Runner to repay the debt and would risk her freedom for it. Now, more than ever, Ronon trusted those from Atlantis. Once Shyna healed Dr. Beckett she wouldn't be taken advantage of. They wouldn't experiment on her, at least not without her permission. Ronon winced – at least he hoped. The ex Runner was rather sure Shyna would be safe – and he intended on keeping it that way at least.

But first she had to live long enough to save the good doctor's mind and in turn his life.

Dr. Reed demanded Ronon's little friend be laid down immediately. Little, she was a small girl yes but 'little' didn't seem like the right description anymore. John had seen the girl fight and she was just as sure of herself as he or Ronon was in battle. This girl was small, but strong and Sheppard could respect that.

"How does she look doc?" Sheppard hovered near Ronon's shoulder as the doctor removed the girl's leather vest and lifted up the back of her shirt. Shyna was on her stomach at least, giving her a bit of privacy from the men – and Teyla – who looked on with acute attention.

When the wound was revealed the group winced and gasped with sympathy. It looked like it had been done with some sort of blaster weapon, the raw torn flesh had been burned and oozing all sorts of lovely liquids that were no doubt unhealthy. Angry red lines spread from the skin's torn edges. Infection, a blood infection if John was right.

"Not good," Rodney moaned. "Crap, now she's going to die and this whole search has been a waste of time. Carson's mental state is going to deteriorate and it's all my fault! I saved my life only to drive my best friend insane!" The scientist swung his hands around as he ranted before running his fingers through his hair, which was already in complete disarray.

It was typical for Rodney to turn the attention when something like this happened to himself. Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Rodney, would you please shut the hell up? Let the doc decide if the girl's going to die or not."

Shyna's voice drew eyes back to her small form. "Thank you, Coronal Sheppard." She smiled lightly, "I'm glad at least one of you is an optimist." Her eyes opened as a hiss was drawn up from her lungs. "Ouch."

"I wasn't expecting you to be damaged." Dr. Eli Reed commented in his typical uncaring manor. Unlike Carson the older man was a medical robot, his fingers prodded and poked at the wound to judge the course of action he'd take.

Ronon growled at the Doctor when Shyna's eyes closed and her bottom lip secured between her teeth to help distract with the pain in her back. "Is really that necessary?" He hissed out finally drawing the attention from Shyna to him.

Dr. Reed's hands seemed to hesitate after looking at the anger in Ronon's eyes, but his arrogance didn't seem to be hindered. "I don't know, do you wish me to miss something vital and her to die later from septic shock or some other terrible and slow death?"

"I would prefer," Shyna interrupted her angry protector, "if I didn't die at all." She smiled lightly. "Let the man do his job, Ro." She winked at Ronon before her eyes slid closed and the tension in her body went slack.

John tensed at the sight. "Doc? You got a plan?"

Dr. Reed glanced up at the military man and nodded. "Of course, I will extract the device so we can return to Atlantis where she can be further treated for her more serious wounds."

"Is that wise? That looks pretty bad."

Eli's stony eyes locked with the pilot. "Sir, with all do respect, I don't want to be here when the Wraith arrive."

"Get to it," Sheppard growled. John realized that Carson was a special case when it came to situations like this. Nortan was a good woman, but even she probably wouldn't want to stick around to face the Wraith. Carson – even though he wasn't a fan of going through the gate – constantly faced his fear and put himself in danger to selflessly save other people's lives. He was a true doctor.

Dr. Reed nodded and started setting up for the small surgery. Thirty minutes later and Shyna was hooked up to an IV and pumped full of painkillers, antibiotics and anesthetic. Taking one last glance at the scan he took, Eli nodded. "I'm confident that I can remove it without harming the spin." He informed the others, "I will begin the surgery now."

John wrinkled his nose, remembering watching Carson extract the device from Ronon's neck when they had first met. It wasn't something he wanted to see again. At least Shyna was under for the painful extraction – Ronon had refused any drugs.

As they stood and watched Teyla moved to stand by John and gave him a pointed look before shifting her gaze towards Ronon pacing off to the side. The message was clear and Sheppard sighed as he moved to console his friend. His best friend if he'd be honest with himself. Out of everyone on the team Ronon was the one John got along with the most, well, besides Teyla. They were running partners, sparing partners, they ate lunch together and when shit went down they had one another's back without hesitation.

This was a whole knew kind of shit that John was never really good at. Emotional crises had always been something Sheppard avoided, which was probably why his marriage failed.

"Ronon," He approached the bear of a man carefully, everything about John's posture screamed 'awkward.' "How you holding up, buddy?"

Ronon's brown eyes glanced coldly at the smaller man – just the look was enough to answer John's question. "Not good, I get that." John held up his hands in a defensive 'I'm just trying to help' way and sighed. "She's going to be fine – just so you know."

"You don't know that." Ronon growled finally, eyes focusing anywhere but where Shyna's prone figure was being cut into.

"I'm finished." The android like doctor announced finally.

John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla approached the surgery area carefully.

"How is the girl?" Teyla asked, voice soft with concern as she looked at the fresh black stitches in the strangers neck.

"Stable, for now. We need to get her back to Atlantis so we can fully assess and repair her damages." Dr. Reed told them, packing up his equipment.

Working together the group loaded Shyna and the medical equipment into the jumper and headed back to Atlantis.

* * *

><p><em>I can't say when I'll finish this story up, but I'm going to try and do it within one final chapter.<em>

_I hope you like the little detour into Ronon's past ^^_

_Oh, and this is all thanks to H4ZEL who reviewed the story today. It inspired me to get this up. ^^ Reviewes do that to an author!_

_The next chapter will have Carson in it...I promise. _


End file.
